Houses with very high windows and chimneys generally require long ladders. These ladders are typically carried around by individuals at jobs e.g. washing windows, cleaning chimneys or cleaning roofs and gutters. Individuals carry the ladders and loads either in hands or by using other means. Carriers such as hand trucks, dollies, wheeled carts, and wagons are also known for carrying ladders. These carriers may also be used for moving, lifting, and supporting the loads in various physical tasks. Numerous designs have been utilized over the years for individual hand trucks, dolly, and step ladder devices. Moreover, the carriers have been combined into a single device.
Many people prefer to do things on their own whereas others prefer to hire professionals. For example, people working on homes often require a stepladder or extension ladder to facilitate their tasks. Apart from the ladders, such people may require tools, power cables, boxes of materials, painting, cleaning and other supplies and the like, during the course of the tasks. Further, when people are working on sites outside homes they may require tools for ease of work. For example, people work in various types of conditions and on various ground types including uneven, sandy, rocky, muddy, slippery, brush covered and sometimes snow and ice covered ground and steep slopes and various combinations thereof. In such cases, to bring the required equipment to a desired location, these people may need to carry out multiple trips even by using the dolly or other devices.